


Steve’s Not-so-Secret Homosexual Bondage Dungeon

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Brief Mention of Steve Rogers/Others, Brief Mention of Tony Stark/Others, But Tony doesn't know that, Cap-IronMan Remix Madness, First Date, Getting Together, M/M, No Sex, Remix, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Steve is Tony’s date for the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Gala, which is attended by a fair number of his old flames. Despite Steve’s assurances that he doesn’t look down on him for it, Tony is concerned that his sexual history means Steve will never see him as a viable romantic option. After all, Captain America is a gentleman, a product of another age. Virtuous and old-fashioned, Steve would never–The bartender gives Tony a quick onceover and whistles low. “Moving on up in the world?” he says before addressing Tony himself. “Can’t say I’m not jealous. Steve is one of the best. He’ll really take care of you, you know, and he has one hell of a flogging arm.”So, um… As it turns out, Steve gets around.Remix of “Date Night in Steve’s Sex Dungeon” by Impala_Chick for the 2021 Cap-IronMan Remix Madness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Steve’s Not-so-Secret Homosexual Bondage Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Date Night in Steve's Sex Dungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019013) by [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Tony straightens his suit, picks off a speck of lint on his sleeve, and rotates the bouquet 27.2 degrees to ensure optimal viewing angle from the door. Each of the flowers are perfect, hand-picked by his personal florist for freshness and superior symmetry, but some of the blooms are slightly larger, and he would prefer they be the focal point of the arrangement when he picks up his date for the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Gala.

Taking one final deep breath, Tony taps his fingers against his thigh, checks his watch, and knocks on Steve’s door at exactly 6:00PM.

The door swings open to reveal Steve dressed to the nines in the tuxedo Tony had made for him for the event, his shirt pressed and starched and hair neatly combed and parted on the right. The man cleans up nice…

Tony is willing to bet he dirties up much nicer.

He gives himself a mental shake at the errant thought. Tony is on a date with Captain America of all people, and he desperately wants to make a good impression. Though they had never discussed their sexual histories, Steve is old-fashioned and likely has only had a couple partners, if any. By contrast, Tony has lodged so many notches in his hypothetical bedpost to have threatened its structural integrity altogether. He’s not ashamed of his past, but he is concerned he may be too “well-traveled” for someone like Steve.

Because really, a man like that should be courted. Hence: the flowers.

“They’re beautiful, Tony,” Steve says, accepting the bouquet. “You really shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to,” he replies. Steve is worth it and more.

“I’m going to put these in some water. Want to come in for a minute?”

_Yes, please._

While Steve tries to find a vase, Tony scopes out his apartment. It’s a nice place, with a full-sized bookcase ensconced against an exposed brick alcove. There’s an overstuffed black leather couch nearby with a record player behind it atop a buffet cabinet filled with old vinyls, and beyond that, the kitchen where Steve is filling an old spaghetti sauce jar with water.

Tony leans up against the counter. “I didn’t know you had a two-bedroom,” he says, peering down the hallway where he counts four doors: one for a bathroom, one for a hall closet, and two at the end that he presumes are for bedrooms.

It might be Tony’s imagination but Steve’s shoulders seem to go tense, his affect turning sheepish. “Oh… yeah, that’s uh… that second one is for–” he coughs, “One’s for guests.”

That’s odd. It’s not like Steve knows many people from out of town. Come to think of it, even Sam stayed at the Tower last time he came up from DC.

“Say, you about ready to go?” Steve asks, having finally placed the arrangement in the center of the kitchen table.

“Ready when you are.”

* * *

The gala is a mistake, a poor choice for an occasion of such import as his very first date with Steve. He had thought it would be the perfect way to charm the man, an excuse to get gussied up and show how his larger-than-life persona could be channeled into something good, something pure.

He had forgotten exactly how many of his exes and one-night stands attended these things.

“Hey Tony, how about you and me get out of here?” A woman in a tight-fitting blue dress accosts him. Tony had found her confidence sexy the first half-dozen times they hooked up, but there is a time and place for that, and it is not now.

He steps closer to Steve. “Amber, have you met my date: Steve?”

Steve’s smile is a touch stiff. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Amber seems to size up his date, finally settling on: “Hmmm… aren’t you a tall drink of water? But then again, Tony has always had impeccable taste. You want to watch? Maybe tag in? Tony isn’t shy; this would hardly be his first Devil’s Threesome. It wouldn’t even be his fifth.”

It happens again.

“Congratulations on the new product launch,” an old colleague from his weapons manufacturing days is saying. “What do you say we celebrate with drinks? The view from my penthouse suite is truly spectacular.”

And again.

“I’m only in town for a few days, and I’d love to catch up this weekend. Maybe over dessert?”

And again.

“Stark!” Another man approaches them already smelling strongly of martinis and scotch. “We’ve missed you at the club. You haven’t been around in a while, and Ryan and I were thinking about hosting another… _get-together_ during fashion week. The usual. B.Y.O.C.”

Tony can see Steve trying to puzzle out what the C stands for. He hopes he never figures it out; otherwise that will be a very awkward conversation about how he doesn’t even attend orgies anymore – not since Afghanistan – but on the bright side, at least Steve will know Tony always uses protection.

So, Tony had gotten around with a lot of people in his social circle.

He feels the need to apologize. “I’m so, so sorry, Steve,” he says after the fourth increasingly-mortifying encounter.

“It’s fine, Tony. Really,” Steve replies, even as his eyebrow twitches and the grip on his glass tightens. “I am aware you’ve had other partners, and what’s passed is the past. I’m not going to hold anything against you.”

Though it might be easier to do so if his former partners weren’t accosting him every fifteen minutes, Tony supposes.

“Tony!” a blond man of Steve’s approximate height and build approaches.

_Fuck._

As if Tony didn’t already have enough problems, how is he going to explain how he tried to get over his crush on Steve by sleeping with a string of doppelgangers?

By the look on Steve’s face, he probably doesn’t have to; the man has eyes and is smart enough to put two and two together.

And so, by the middle of the night, Tony is fantasizing about an earthquake shaking open the floor and swallowing him whole. Maybe in his devastation, Steve will forget about the events of the last few hours and remember him fondly as the man he was before all this… a man who he didn’t know had fucked half of the Upper West Side.

“Oh hey you, long time no see,” the bartender says as he pours a scotch neat for Tony and a beer for Steve.

Tony is at his wit’s end. “Don’t tell me we’ve fucked too, and you want to ‘rekindle our romance.’” He doesn’t even remember the guy behind the bar, and he usually remembers all his sexual partners, except for the ones that happened to be masked at the time, and the man doesn’t seem the type to be invited to that sort of event.

The bartender only looks at him, completely confused. “Mr. Stark, we’ve never met before tonight.”

_Oh thank God._

“I was talking to Mr. Tall, Blond, and Handsome,” he continues, passing the beer to Steve. “Raul is here tonight. You should say hi.”

“I’m uh… I’m here on a date,” Steve is saying, suddenly a little cagey.

The bartender gives Tony a quick onceover and whistles low. “Moving on up in the world?” he asks before addressing Tony himself. “Can’t say I’m not jealous. Steve is one of the best. He’ll really take care of you, you know, and he has one hell of a flogging arm.”

“…What?”

“Okay, thanks for the drinks, but we should get going,” Steve says, nearly bodily herding Tony away from the bar.

Tony digs his heels in about six yards away then leads Steve off to the side of the room. “What was that about?” he asks him point blank.

Steve looks away while rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, you see…”

“Did you and the bartender date?”

“I wouldn’t call it dating,” Steve clarifies. “We’re part of the same scene, and we used to hook up from time to time, but nothing that serious.”

Tony is incredulous. “You’ve had casual sex?” All this time, he had thought of Steve as innocent, a paragon of virtue, and–

Now Steve looks miffed. “I never said I was a virgin.”

“I know that, but… wait. What was that about the flogging?” The bartender had said there was flogging, and that Steve was good at it. And what was that about being part of a ‘scene’? Tony has ideas, and none of them jived with his preconceptions of what Steve might be into sexually (which honestly included missionary position and little else, maybe doggy-style if he was feeling particularly frisky).

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Steve says, desperately wanting Tony to understand. “I don’t need it, not if it makes you uncomfortable–”

“Are you into bondage?”

Steve blushes scarlet, and Tony knows he’s hit on the truth. Then he remembers how Steve had appeared flustered in his apartment. “Steve, when you said the second bedroom was for guests…”

“It is, just for a very specific type of guest.”

“I’d love to see it.”

Steve smiles now, small but genuine. “Maybe sometime–”

“How about now?” Tony suggests. “I’m not doing anything right now.”

Steve looks around; the gala is clearly not over.

“I’ve already made my donation and put in an appearance.” Tony usually left these things halfway through anyway, once he had secured a date for the evening. “Besides, I’d, uh… be interested in seeing if your flogging arm is as good as I’ve heard.”

“Maybe we can iron out the details on the way home?” Steve suggests, his fingers interlacing with Tony’s.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
